Valentine's Day with Gaara
by Kazekage-Sand-Butterfly
Summary: Gaara and Miyuki have a relationship for a while. They have known each other for a long time, but recently another declares love. Miyuki is good friends with the Sand Siblings. With Temari she can discuss everything. With Kankuro she can really laugh. But with Gaara ... Since that Valentine's Day is coming. Does it seem like Gaara distances itself from Miyuki...


Thank you for reading my story. Valentines day was coming. And I thought. I make a Naruto fanfiction story on the subject of Valentine's Day. As a couple GaaraxOC. This is my first time that i write a Lemon story. I hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto

I only own my own character (Miyuki)

* * *

Valentine's Day

Hopefully you will like it. Note: This is my first lemon story. So it may be that I'm doing some things wrong. But I'm also learning more for my current story: Two Worlds. So enjoy reading. It may be that I do Gaara's character differently. But I'm not used to Gaara do in the story. And sorry for my English. My natural language is Dutch. But I want to do my stories in English. And I'm not so good with a translator, because they also give still errors. xD

It was a sunny Valentine's Day in Suna. It was still early. It was quite busy in Suna, but that makes sense. Love is in the air. Everyone will quickly arrange for a nice date. Buy things for their beloved. It was quite nice to be, to hear how busy people are waking up to their beloved ... Only one person is not really busy with it ... As soon as I woke up in the bed of the Kazekage, I saw that he was long gone was. I sighed and then went to shower.

"I can't blame him. It's our first Valentine's Day. "I felt the warm water run over me. It feels as warm as Gaara as he warms me or with me under the shower. But lately he does not do that. And I wonder if I've done something wrong. We had even weeks, no more sex. And if I tried, he ignored me or rejected me and then went to sleep. Or continue with his work. And let me just lie in bed. I sighed and turned off the shower. I dried myself off, and got dressed. Did my hair in a high ponytail. Even though Gaara loved it, I let hang my hair but I did not care less.

It was still early, to what is 8:00 am. I cleaned his house a little. And then went to the office of Gaara. Once I was out the door, I saw all of amorous couples. It made me jealous. Why could Gaara not be like that. It may sound selfish, but it's true.

Hmmmmm. I think Gaara has no breakfast eaten ... I saw nothing in the kitchen. I'll get a nice breakfast for him. At the thought I had to really smile and ran to a shop where they sold lunchboxes. Even though it was morning yet. Some lunch boxes could also be eaten as breakfast.

"Aaah Miyuki, nice to see you. Certainly get something for the Kazekage. "Asked the shopkeeper cheerful.

"Yes, that's right. I saw that he had not eaten. And I was on my way to him. So I thought I'd take a lunchbox for him. "I said, smiling at the man.

"Aahaa, surely usual for him," asked the man, grabbing the lunch already wrapped it in a cloth and put it in a bag.

I nodded and took the bag. Once I wanted to grab the money ... The man refused.

"It's Valentine's Day, and it is for the Kazekage. This time you do not have to pay. "The man said kindly.

I looked at him with my soft reddish eyes. And smiles sweetly at him. "Thank you!" And then ran gaily into the building where was the Kazekage.

* * *

" Hey Gaara. Are you not going to something with Miyuki, on this beautiful day? " Asked Kankuro quizzically tot his brother.

" Have work to do. And what must I doing on these day?" He was not even looking at Kankuro, and just kept working.

" WHAT?! It's Valentine's Day! Then you should do nice/funny stuff with your girlfriend! Then stay trapped in this office and doing your work! You ignored Miyuki a few days already, a week before Valentine's Day! " Kankuro said furious, then he want to.

Gaara looked up with evil eyes. "I told you, I have work to do." After that, he said in a deadly tone, he went back to his work.

"What! I would not find it odd if she let you fall. You should be now outside, to do something with Miyuki. Like walking through Suna. Buy things for her. She will probably buy something for you. Just something nice! But you're only here on your lazy butt doing your work! "Said Kankuro still furious.

Gaara looked really angry at Kankuro. "Where you interfere with it anyway! Do you have nothing better to do? If not then I can give you some! Like fuck off of my office! "Said the Kazekage furious, he even went out of his chair to come across intimidating with his brother. "So what have you got to say about it? "He said with a threatening tone.

"Up to you. "And Kankuro walked angry out of the office.

The Kazekage went with a deep sigh back down in his chair. And thought for a moment. _Why is Valentine's Day so important? She knows that I love her. And I know she loves me. Why would we have to do something special._ The Kazekage put his chin on his hands, which were supported by his elbows on his desk. And closed his eyes.

I first knocked on the door of the office of the Kazekage and waited for a response. But heard nothing. I opened the door quietly. And saw that Kazekage was deep in thought.

I did very quietly closed the door, and walked quietly to the Kazekage to put his breakfast gently on his desk. And quietly walked past his desk and then gave a hug. "Kazekage-samaaaaaa! "And gave a kiss on his cheek. And I felt a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? "Asked the Kazekage smiling at me.

_He still does not get it. All I could see Kankuro just walk away angry. I do not hope these two had a quarrel. Maybe Kankuro wanted to make it clear. What day it is today. But unfortunately ..._

_"_Uhm ... Today I wanted to do something fun with you ... It is after all Valentine's Day! "I said cheerfully and smiling at him.

"Have work to do. "He said in a cold tone. And then began further work again.

I looked at him with a shocked face. And let go of him and then looked sadly at the floor and then went to his desk. "But it's Valentine's Day! We hear something fun to do. Together! But you're just working. You were this morning early out of bed ... "I tried to sound like normal and reasonable. But somewhere I could hear a sad tone in my voice. I also felt that I had to cry, but tried to stop it. Even jabbed it, making it cry made even worse. But I kept holding on, waiting for his answer. I looked at him with my soft reddish eyes. But I also tried to look sternly.

"I just said, I've got work to do! "He said in a stern tone.

"But not today! It's Valentine's Day! You're supposed to do. Have fun with me I know this is new to you! But still! You should not work now. But doing fun things to do with me! "And before I knew it my tears began to roll on my cheeks. I was totally frustrated and sad.

"Yet must I do my work ... and ... "Before he could finish his sentence. "I HATE YOU! "The Kazekage then watched with his jade eyes graze. And could not even believe what I just said ... It looked like he was hit. In a kind of shock. I looked at him angry and sad and ran out of the office.

"Hey Miyuki! "Said Temari. But because I was so angry, I did not hear her and kept running until I was back in the house of the Kazekage. She raised an eyebrow and then walked into the office of her brother inside. And saw that he was in a kind of shock. "Gaara! "She quickly ran to her brother. To wake him. "Hey! Gaara! "She shook Gaara all together. After Gaara was back on the world, he looked at Temari. With tremendous fear in his eyes.

"What happened Gaara? "Temari asked worried.

"She hates me ..." Gaara muttered, but understandable.

"She hates you?! "asked Temari still worried.

"Miyuki ... "Gaara looked up at his desk. And felt in some way guilty. But also felt a lot of pain.

"Why would she hate you?! "She raised an eyebrow, because she could not believe that Miyuki could hate him. She had always loved him. Right from the beginning that she met him.

"Because everyone is whining about that Valentine's Day event whatever! Kankuro started already on it. And I was already pissed off with it and then Miyuki came there already. But I have work to do! What should I do on this day especially with Miyuki! "The Kazekage sounded a bit desperate and fearful ... could it be because he is afraid of losing Miyuki? Just because he does not know to what he really should be doing with Miyuki on this day.

Temari sighed. "Maybe this is our fault. "Temari said after all.

Gaara looked at her and did not understand what she meant. "What do you mean? "

"Have Kankuro and I scare you? For Valentine's Day? "Temari asked, quizzically her little brother ...

"Scared! For what I should be scared for this day! It's more ... "The Kazekage fell silent ... "What's so important about this day ..." The Kazekage sounded a little desperate. And just did not know what to do.

"Well ... uhm ...Shall we take a walk in Suna together? Then you will see it's self. And you can still have "a nice day with Miyuki She gave a sweet smile at her little brother. "Come on! We're going to take a break "She held out her hand to the Kazekage, and waiting for his answer. The Kazekage gave a deep sigh and then came out of his chair. Pulled his Kazekage clothes off and underneath was his usual clothes.

"Okay. I'll go with you. But what must I see? "He asked his sister, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said. You'll see. "She said smiling and took her brother outside. You could see that everyone was in love.

"What? "The Kazekage looked questioningly almost shocked how people behaved on Valentine's Day.

"The restaurants are nearly completely booked out for a romantic dinner. "She said smiling. "Soon will also Shikamaru, and yet he has already reserved for the two of us. "Temari is already be in heaven when she said that to Gaara.

Gaara just did not know how to react. _Man what's all going on here. Is all this love? Can you love also show different to any other that you love?_ Then a girl running up to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama! "The girl ran to Gaara and gave him a flower. "Have a nice Valentine's Day Kazekage-sama! "The girl smiled sweetly and her mother was at the store, smiled too.

"Thank you. "Said the Kazekage smiling and took the flower. It was a beautiful red rose. That was not quite full blooms.

"It has the same color as you hair Kazekage-sama," said the girl, smiling and blushing a little.

"Haha, thanks again. What's your name anyway? "Asked the Kazekage when he went to crouch at the same height as the girl to come.

"My name is Shiana" she said cheerfully.

Temari looked at her brother how he was talking with the girl. _What is he a sweetheart with the children. Hopefully it still good between him and Miyuki._

"Shiana huh. That's a pretty name. "Said the Kazekage with a sweet smile. "But I think your mother is waiting for you. The Kazekage gave a gentle pat on her head. And the girl ran back to her mother and then walked on. The Kazekage went back to normal stand and held the rose still, and suddenly thought of something and ran to the girl. Asked something at her and the girl nodded. The Kazekage looked very happy, and then ran back to Temari.

"What did you ask her? "Temari Asked quizzically at her brother.

"If I could this rose pass it on to another girl. "The Kazekage looked at the rose in his hands and smiled without even knowing it.

_Now I'm sure it will be fine. With those two. I only hope that Miyuki does forgive him. _And then she sighs.

"Is there anything Temari? "Gaara looked at her quizzically.

"Huh. Oh no. Hahahaha "Got a red glow on her cheeks. "And you feel it now? What's actually happening on Valentine's Day? Have you ever noticed how people can be on this day? "Temari looked at her brother.

"Well, when I was just in my office. So I noticed there were not a lot of it, no. "He said dry by his sister.

"But if you do not mind. I'm going back. Are you going to just enjoy walking through the city. But if I were you I would leave alone for now Miyuki. "She said sternly.

"Why? Why can not I see her? "Gaara looked at her and quite irritated.

"Just! "And then ran back to the building of the Kazekage.

"I will never really understand women. "He said to his own. And then walked through the city. It was not quite noon. The Kazekage looked everywhere. And saw everywhere people in love. Even elderly people who cared for each other. The Kazekage could only smile. And just walked quietly through his own town still his rose in his hands.

* * *

"KANKURO! KANKURO WHERE ARE YOU!? "Temari ran through the building looking for her other brother.

"I AM HERE! "Kankuro said from his room.

Temari ran to his room. "I have an idea for Gaara and Miyuki. To make up for it and to give a nice day! "She said breathlessly as she arrived at Kankuro.

"Really! What kind of idea? I'll help you! I thought it was sad for Miyuki. "He said as a sad tone.

"Well, according to me, Gaara has finally got through. I let him walk through Suna, to show people what it does to this day, and he got a rose from a little girl. Really so cute. Ow and Shikamaru is coming today too. But I do not know when. "

"But what are your ideas? The restaurants are already fully booked. "Kankuro said desperately against Temari.

"We make a restaurant. I need many rose petals. Can you get them at the florist? " Temari asked sweetly at her brother.

"But Temari, you really do not think Gaara has to do it himself. Well not really all by himself. But it helps that he is and approves it. "Otherwise think Miyuki yet. He does nothing. "Kankuro said finally.

"Yes, you're right. "She said with a sigh. "Will you get Gaara? "She asked.

"Yes. Be right back "and ran out of the building in search of Gaara.

"BAKI! BAKI WHERE ARE YOU?! "Temari shouted throughout the building.

"What is Temari? Is there something seriously wrong! "Asked Baki alarmed.

"Uhm no not really. But I need you Baki. "Looked very sweet to him.

"Why are you screaming? "Baki said a little annoyed.

Temari explained Baki everything she was planning etc.

* * *

"GAARA! YO, GAARA! "Shouted Kankuro through Suna.

"Why are you yelling Kankuro, you let all these people think that there is something seriously wrong. "Said the Kazekage irritated.

"Sorry, but Temari had a great idea. For you and Miyuki "he said cheerfully. "So you come back to the building? Then we can arrange everything. "Kankuro looked questioningly at his brother.

"Um, yes is good. "Gaara said in a normal tone and walked with Kankuro back to the Kazekage building.

If they are there, in the building of the Kazekage and all in the office of the Kazekage. Gaara sat in his chair with Temari, Kankuro and Baki before him, front of his desk.

"Well Temari what is your idea. For me and Miyuki. "Gaara was not really too happy. And the words still in his head. "I HATE YOU! "

"Hey Gaara are you still there? "Temari asked her brother.

Gaara then came back to reality. "Uhm sorry. Continue. "Gaara looked up at his sister. "Well, I'm curious about your idea. But now I have my own idea. "Gaara said finally.

"Really! "Asked Temari surprised to Gaara.

"Yes, but I want to do myself you should only do some errands. "Gaara picked up a few pieces of paper, wrote some things.

"Uhm Gaara, at least I had to take a lot rose petals from Temari. "Kankuro looked at his brother.

"Rose petals ..." Gaara looked at the rose he got. And deposited on his desk. "Not a bad idea. I have an idea for that. "

"Miyuki will love it, no matter what you makes up. "Temari said cheerfully.

"That depends. "Every time he heard her name, he always had a sense of guilt. How had he treat her this morning.

Temari noticed that he still had a hard time with it. "Hey Gaara, it's not your fault. Miyuki just had a hard time, you did not know how it was to spend time with her . All you learn more and more every day. "

"Yes, as you have learned a lot today, at least that I've heard of Temari. "said Kankuro still cheerful at.

Gaara looked at his brother and sister. And just did not know how he should respond.

Suddenly he felt tears stinging behind his eyes, then looked quickly at the papers. "I will give her the best Valentine I ever going to give her. though so many years on. For today I must make it up to her. "Said it gently but intelligible.

"And what can I do. Kazekage-sama "Asked Baki with a questioning look.

"Do you want to cook? "Asked Gaara.

"c-c-cook! Uhm yeah well. But where are you going to eat? "Asked Baki guessing.

"Outside on the balcony of the building. Where you have the view of the city. But first I want to do something else before we eat. But I want that there is already a table and chairs standing there. Uhm with candlelight. It's getting dark soon. Uhm I first pick up Miyuki ... "

"Is that wise? "Punctuated Temari her brother.

"Once the knot must be cut. I can't leave her lying there in my bed. And come and see how it goes until tomorrow. I want to give her a nice Valentine's Day. Well, here are the shopping lists. Baki, here is the shopping list for dinner tonight. The favorite food of Miyuki. Temari And can you provide the tables, etc.? Kankuro get all rose petals. That you should be pretty scatter on the balcony. Make it all the balcony, but some hold on. Because I have that still need for anything else. "Gaara said in a commanding tone, but also sweet. "Well, I'm going to pick up Miyuki. "Before anyone could answer, he was gone.

* * *

"Ugh ... I think I fell asleep again. "She blinks several times with her eyes. "What time is it? "Before she could look at the clock.

"It's just after noon. And yes you're back asleep. "Did someone say to her.

She then sat up and saw Gaara standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Gaara ..." Looked then at the covers.

He saw that she was struggling, that he was with her now. Gaara then walked over to the bed on the side where Miyuki was lying, and then sat down on the bed and lifted her face under her chin with his hand. She looked him right directly into his eyes. And suddenly felt his lips on hers. She accepted his kiss. His hand slid down her cheek to her neck, and the kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Miyuki wrapped her arms around his neck. And leaned more to his side. And ran her fingers through his hair. Gaara moaned through feeling her fingers through his hair. Then stopped the kiss.

"Will you forgive me please, Miyuki? "Gaara looked deep into her beautiful reddish eyes. And waited for her answer.

She giggled before. And forgave him. And let him know, she gave him a kiss. Miyuki and Gaara both moaned through the kiss. Then suddenly felt his tongue into her mouth. She replied back with her tongue. It was a gentle struggle. Then he ran his tongue along her neck.

"Aaah Kazekage-sama! "Miyuki groaned by the feel of his tongue along her neck. It tickled a little. "Aaaaah ... aah ... Kage Kaze ... ... "

Miyuki was her voice do not even keep quiet by his kisses on her neck. then Gaara stopped in her neck and looked at her again. Miyuki gasped all alone that Gaara was only involved in her neck. And rested her forehead against his. And still gasped, "What are you doing with me, Kazekage-sama. "Miyuki said a little hoarse.

"What I do with you? "Gaara gave a small smile. "I can better ask you. "Started off even a little hoarse talking. Miyuki started making though his shirt open. But Gaara let her quit. "Not now Miyuki ... The best in the end. "He said teasingly.

"But I want it so badly Kazekage-sama "

"Call me now just Gaara I'm not a total stranger. I'm your boyfriend. So you just call me Gaara "Gaara said a little strict

"Yes, Kaze ... Uhm Gaara "And smiled at him " But I can do something with you. "Gaara grinned then, but not really in the way he always did.

_Was this his dominant grin?_ At the thought, she felt that she was been wet between her legs. But did not want to let him know. But rubbed it with her legs together. Her long black stockings rubbing past each other

"I made you excited huh. "And kept with that dominant grin grinning. And lays Miyuki down on the bed. And kisses her neck again. And meanwhile makes her kimono loose.

"Aah, Gaara ..." Miyuki blushed. And saw that her breasts were almost bare and covered them with her arms.

"Hey, where are you ashamed of? I've seen them before. "And still grinning, and later kissed and licked her neck occasionally. "Aaaah Gaara"

Miyuki's her fingers slipped through as Gaara's hair and grabs his hair. "Gaara please ... "Begged Miyuki.

"Please what Miyuki? "And then bit into her ear. Miyuki squeaked when she felt a slight bit into her ear. He took her hands away from her breasts, and made her kimono more open and licked one of her breasts. "Aaaaaaah Gaara! "Her fingers were getting through his hair, and her legs slid along his legs. Miyuki could only gasp of pleasure from Gaara."I'm sorry how I did you treat this morning. But now I understand why people can be on a day like this. "Said it hoarse and then bit into her right nipple. "Aaaaaaaaah! Gaara! I can not hold on like this ... and you teasing me. I can not do anything to you. But you can with me. "Miyuki looked at the Kazekage with a pout. "Because. I. Am. The. Kazekage. And. You. Have. Not. Much. Too. Say. "He said biting each word in her nipple. "Aaaaaah! Gaara I really can not stand it. It is already so wet. "Gaara massaging her breasts lovely.

"Ahaa, but unfortunately you have to wait until tonight. "He said teasingly against her.

"You really mean Kazekage-sama" Said it in an erotic tone.

"You know I am ..." and then kissed her. Miyuki And kisses him back. "But you can make me come? Please I can not bear it, and I am very very wet. "Said she begging to Gaara.

"Hmm ... I do not know ..." Said he in a teasing tone.

"How do you mean you do not know? That you have to know? "She said, startled.

"Hahahahaha, okay, okay. "He said when smiling. And then slid his hand into her underwear. And stuck a finger in her. "Aaaaaaah! Gaara! "Miyuki said panting and kissed him. Went right with her tongue in his mouth. And it was not just quietly kissing. But as intense. The saliva slid along their mouths to their chin. And Gaara went to change its speed at its fastest. "Aaaaaaaaah! Gaara! It is too sensitive! "She said, moaning, screaming and gasping. "But that's just great, is not Miyu ..." then began one of her nipples to suck and lick.

"... Aaaah aaaah aaaah ... ... Gaara ... aaah aaah ... ... ... aaah! "Furthermore Miyuki could not say anything, just moaning and his name.

"Are you coming close? "Gaara asked breathlessly to her and looked at her in her reddish eyes. Miyuki nodded. And Gaara went even faster work. "Aaaaaaahh! Gaara! I, I, I, I, I ... I AM COMING! "She cried out and arched her back very because of the overflowing sensitive sense that she let free… Gaara also groaned at the last minute after Miyuki had come. Miyuki's stuff dripped off her underwear on the bed. And gasped very much. Gaara was also very panting. And pulled his finger out. "Wow, this time I only needed one finger ..." He grinned and stuck his finger in his mouth and licked her juices from his finger. "You're so tasty sweet again" and gave her a kiss...

"Shall we take a shower, Gaara? "She looked questioningly and panting at Gaara.

"Yeah, is good. "He went off the bed and dressed itself out. Miyuki and helped up and off the bed. Dressing her further. "Wow your underwear is really wet. "He said surprised. While he had the underwear from Miyuki in his hands. Miyuki blushed very much.

"We need the bed also changing. Those is also wet. "Then she looked at the bed she saw a big wet spot. And her cheeks became redder and redder.

"Maybe after showering. "Gaara said and took her to the shower.

Gaara turn on the shower. And felt if the water was up to temperature. Miyuki grabbed what towels. And put them in the sink. "Is the water good? "She asked Gaara. "Yes, it is at the right temperature. "And stepped into the shower and took in Miyuki.

"Hmmmm, it's nice and warm. "Miyuki said smiling. Gaara grinned and grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair. And smelled the scent she always took scent of roses. "I got a rose from a little girl, when I walked in with Suna Temari. "He said, smiling, while he was still at Miyuki's hair washing. "Really? How sweet. What was her name? "asked Miyuki excited. "Her name was Shiana. A lovely name. "He said, and was ready to do the shampoo in her hair. Miyuki washed her hair out from under the shower. And Gaara went beyond his own hair washing.

"Aaaw that I wanted to do. "She said with a pout.

"Hehe, sorry ..." he said with a small smile.

Miyuki had finished washing her hair and grabbed the shower gel. Gaara went under the shower stand, to wash his hair out .Miyuki did a bit on her hands and rubbed it in until it was soapy. And Gaara was done under the shower and Miyuki smeared him with shower gel. "Hehe, but I can still do this. That's been a while ago. You really had ignored me few weeks. "She said a little sadly. And smeared Gaara's back further. "Sorry, but I just did not know what to do. All I really wanted to go with you to bed. But I was just very confused. "He said and looked at the floor. "But still I am happy. "She said with a smile and gave him a kiss. "And that makes me happy. "He said with a smile. And went her then rub with shower gel. And went along their bodies flush.

When they were done, they turned the shower off. And dried off and dressed again. Gaara his usual clothes. Miyuki pulled her reddish short kimono with her long black stockings. Just over her knees. And did her belt around her waist well, to keep her kimono together. And put on her shoes. And wanted to do her hair in a ponytail. Gaara noticed that, and then looked at her sternly. Miyuki noticed and let it hang loose after she had brushed.

"I may not do my hair in a ponytail from you. "She said a little plaintively.

"I think it hang loose nicer. Today is Valentine's Day. So then I would have hung it loose. "He looked a bit strict. But gave her a kiss. "Let's go walk through Suna." And took her outside.

They walked the whole afternoon in Suna. They went to lunch together. Gaara bought a cute stuffed animal for her. A bear with a heart in his hands with the words "I love you" "Aaaw what sweet Gaara! "She took it lovingly in her arms. Gaara and gave a kiss. "You're such a sweetheart! " She smiled and her cheeks blushed.

"Looks like the sun is almost set. "Gaara watched the sun slowly went down.

"Yes, it's very beautiful. "Miyuki looked at it. And suddenly felt two arms around her waist. And was suddenly on the balcony of the Kazekage building. "Huh?! "She then looked at Gaara.

"From here we have a beautiful view of the sunset. "Said the Kazekage smiling and then walked to the edge, and sat on the edge and patted beside him. Miyuki smiled and sat down next to Gaara and close to him. With the bear in her arms. And leaned her head on his shoulder. Gaara put his head on her head, and with his left hand around her waist. And they watched the sunset together. And at the last moment, before the sun was completely gone, they gave each other a kiss.

"Dinner's ready! "Did someone say.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and saw Baki arrive with a dish with probably eat in it, because there was a lid on.

"I think our dinner ready. "Gaara said with his eyes closed and a small smile.

"Is this for the two of us? "Miyuki looked at Gaara surprise. And hugged Gaara. "You're the best and dearest boyfriend that you could ever imagine! "She said with a big smile. "I love you Gaara! "And she got tears in her eyes of joy. "Hey you do not have to cry. "He said with a smile and wiped her tears away. "I love you too. "He said with a kiss. and took Miyuki along to the table with candlelight. For it was now dark. And sat down at the table.

"A specialty for two. "Baki took off the lid and Miyuki's favorite food was on the scale. And Gaara smiled.

"Thank you Baki. "And gave Baki a sweet smile ...

"No thanks Miyuki-san. "And Baki got a light color on his cheeks. And walked away. Make preparations for dessert.

"Enjoy your meal Miyuki. "And Gaara began eating.

"Enjoy your meal Kazekage-sama. "And gave Gaara a sweet smile. And began eating. Gaara looked at her but did not mind it this time. That she did not tell him by his name. After they had eaten. They got a dessert.

"Uhm ... Miyuki ... I should now have to do something. Do you mind that you have to wait. I have to arrange things. And then we have evening for both of us. "He looked at Miyuki. Waiting for her answer.

"Uhm. Sure. If it is important, I do not mind. "And gave him a smile. "Go. I'll wait for you ... "

"Okay. "Went from the table gave her a kiss on her forehead and was gone through his sand. And ended up in his office.

"Oy, Gaara. "Kankuro said. "How is it going with you two? "And had a big grin on his face. Temari sighed because of Kankuro.

"Well, good. Where did you get that bag left with rose petals? "He asked to Kankuro.

"It is next to your desk. "And Kankuro pointed with his finger to the right side of his desk. Gaara walked over and grabs the bag. "I'll be back. "And teleported with his sand to his house. He makes his bed clean. And made the bed. And spread the rest of around the room and rose petals on the bed. And make a path of rose petals from the bedroom to the front door. And threw the bag away. "Hopefully she will like it. "And went back to his office.

"And what will you do now? "Temari asked her brother.

"That remains a secret Temari. "And then went back to Miyuki. "You enjoy your meal my Lady? "And gave her a sweet smile.

Miyuki smiled at Gaara. "Yes my Lord. It tasted delicious. Yet there was something missing. "She said to Gaara.

Gaara understood what she meant. "I told you the best in the end. "And gave her a grin. And takes her hand and held her close to him. "I have a surprise for you. "Whispered the Kazekage in her ear.

"Well, I'm very curious. "And gave Gaara a kiss on his mouth.

"But before that, I have to blindfold you first. "And bring forth a ribbon. And does it for her eyes and settles it.

"Huh! "Miyuki startled. But still remained calm.

Gaara held his arms around her waist and brought her to his house. And stood with her front of the door in his home. "You have to stay for a moment blindfolded. But I will take off your shoes. Miyuki take turns holding her feet up so Gaara could take off her shoes and felt cold soft things under her feet.

"What do I feel? "She asked quizzically Gaara.

"Those are petals. "Gaara said and guides her to his room.

"Sometimes I really hate, if you do not want to tell me what it is. However you tell only half of what it actually is. "Miyuki said a little annoyed.

"Hahaha. "And guided her on to his room. If they are in his room, and Gaara the door shut and walks to Miyuki. And she felt warm lips on her neck. And gasped. Gaara opened her kimono a little loose and massaged her breasts from behind.

"Aaaah Gaara! ... "She grabbed her hands to his legs. And bit her lip. Gaara kissed by her neck, leaving a hickey behind. Then stood in front of her. "May the ribbon for my eyes away? "She asked Gaara.

"No, it's actually quite enjoyable so to tease you. Do not know what I'll dowith you ... " And then grinned. And makes her kimono even further open. And kisses from her neck to the top of her breasts, and let there be a hickey behind.

"Aaaaaah Gaara. "Miyuki grabbed with her hands, his hair and held them tightly and pressed his head against her more. Gaara then stopped and lifted her up so that her legs around his waist and go walking to the bed. And lays her on her back down on the bed and bends over her on the bed.

"This is exactly the same. As what I felt on the ground. "She said irritably.

"Hahaha you will soon see it. "And kissed her. And felt that all of alike Miyuki did her tongue into his mouth. And answered her with his tongue. And ran his hand through her hair. And went from her mouth to her neck. And from her neck to her breasts. Makes her kimono more open and sucking on her nipple. Miyuki moaned from the feeling that Gaara gave to her. And arched her back because of the feeling. "Gaara! "Miyuki gasped very much. Gaara stopped and sat up and dressed Miyuki completely except her long black stockings and her underwear A bra she was not wearing, because her kimono was tight enough to keep them in place. And went with her teasing her nipples "Aaaaaah Gaara! Meanie "Gasped still Gaara again bending over her and kissed her as his tongue into her mouth The saliva was already past their mouths Gaara and ran his hand into her panties And made it a little wet first It was wet, but not wet enough And then stuck two fingers in her "Aaaaaaah! "Miyuki groaned through kissing it. "Nice huh ..." Gaara said, panting And quickened his pace.

"Aaaaaaah! Gaara! "Because of the intense feeling Miyuki wanted her legs doing together, but Gaara kept them apart with his sand. With her knees pulled up. With her ankles put through sand. And Gaara went back to what he was doing.

"You're quite wet Miyuki ..." and went even faster.

"Gaara, I can not hold on! Aaaaaaah! "She wanted to do her legs together but could not. Gaara stopped fingering, and ripped her underwear. Miyuki gasped. And suddenly feels warm breath against her vagina. And felt a tongue over it go. "Aaaaaaaah Gaara! "Gaara licked through. And stuck his tongue in it occasionally. And played with her clit. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! "She grabbed his hair and held them tightly. Gaara went faster licking. "Aaaah Gaara. If you are going on like that, than I come! "Miyuki gasped really. "Gaara I want more than this! "Gaara stopped and wiped his mouth and pulls the ribbon from her eyes. "You want what? "Gaara grinned at Miyuki. "I want more than this. "She said and looked at him with her reddish eyes in his jade eyes. Gaara laughed and then went off the bed and began to undress. And then walked over to the nightstand to grab something. "I want it this time without. "Miyuki said, blushing to Gaara. Gaara stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure? You always wanted to use a condom. "He looked at her confused. Miyuki shook her head. This time I want to do without. "And pulled Gaara back on the bed. Bending over her.

"Are you quite sure. You can say before I put him in it. "He asked softly nice to her.

Miyuki nodded. "I'm very sure. "When she said that, she felt him go inside. Miyuki squeezed her eyes shut and felt him slowly inside. "Aaaaaaaaaah Gaara. "He sat there for half and gave a hard push along, so he totally worthwhile endeavor. "Miyuki held Gaara's shoulders tightly. With her nails into his skin. Gaara pulled it out again and pushed him back into it.

"Aaaaaaaah Gaara! "And pulled him out. And pushed him back into it.

"You're so wet Miyuki. "Gaara moaned every time he put him in it. After the last punch he continued to push him into it. And faster. Miyuki moaned out. And it felt that he came into her very deeply. Gaara grabbed both her wrists and put them above her head and leaned on it and went even faster in her.

"Aaaaaaaaah! "Miyuki moaned and gasped everything out. Her head was completely blank and light. She could not think straight and just felt Gaara came deep into her every time. And her whole body felt numb. Gaara kissed her, still holding her wrists.

"I'm almost Miyuki. "Gaara gasped, and then went down up and grabs her waist and pushed him even harder.

"Aaaaaaaah! Gaara! I'm close! "Miyuki moaned and held her hands above her head.

"Let's come together. Miyuki "After some hard and fast punches they were both ready. And moaned like anything they could moan. Gaara panted heavily and let himself gently falling on Miyuki. He felt that he still squirted into her. "That was nice ..." said Gaara panting in Miyuki's neck.

"It sure was. "Miyuki was still panting. And put her arms around Gaara.

"Am even too tired to take him out. And I lie quite as good. "Gaara laughed. And gave a kiss on her neck. And closed his eyes. His breathing was still fast. But gradually he got back into rhythm. Miyuki also closed her eyes. And so they fell asleep together.

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading it! I hope you guys all like it!


End file.
